


My Medicine 02

by JUNEly



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNEly/pseuds/JUNEly





	My Medicine 02

“你要通校一个月？”朴珍荣看到王嘉尔手里浅蓝色的通校单，奇怪地问道。

王嘉尔刚想抱怨几句，可是话到嘴边又收了回去，处于某些私心，他不希望自己和段宜恩之间或许可以称得上交易的关系曝光。于是只好借口学校的床不舒服，打算回家住一阵子。

王嘉尔家里在学校附近有一套空房子，偶尔周末懒得回家他也会去那儿住，因此并没有引起好朋友朴狗的怀疑。

什么床不舒服，都是狗屁，明明这儿更不舒服。王嘉尔被强迫跪在浴缸里，后面是爽到低吼的段宜恩。

这家五星级酒店的顶楼是他们最常来干炮的地方，夜景比较好看，房间的装修也很不错，服务算得上周全。除去要在这儿干的事儿，王嘉尔还是很喜欢这里。

段宜恩带他来的，貌似还是酒店为这位少爷专门留的房间，毕竟如果王嘉尔自己来，是开不到这个房的。

“专心点。”后面的人似乎有些不满，用虎牙磨了磨他的耳垂。

王嘉尔扭动了一下屁股，段宜恩的东西滑出去几分，他才得空说上话：“你是管多宽？”

知道王嘉尔输了牌局心气不顺，段宜恩没再搭腔，骨节分明的手握住王嘉尔美好的腰线，往后按的同时配上一记深顶。

“嗯……”破碎的呻吟从刚刚颇有怼天怼地气势的小嘴里吐出，段宜恩才终于满意地动起来。

他妈的。

王嘉尔只敢在心里这样骂一句，自从和段宜恩认识以后他这个小霸王就活得越来越憋屈，这让他坚定了一个信念：在二中读书是最正确的决定。

毕竟七中肯定都是段宜恩这样的斯文败类地痞流氓，而自己的级别可能连个小拇指都够不着，尽管他已经让二中的老师很头痛了。

后面的事王嘉尔就来不及想了，因为段宜恩总有办法让他专心致志地对待每一场属于他们的xing爱。背后传来酥酥麻麻的痒，段宜恩的吻就一路向下，最后甚至拔出了自己的物件，用舌头舔舐王嘉尔的后穴。

舌头带来的快感怎么能和段宜恩的比，王嘉尔几乎就快高潮了，如今被泼了盆冷水，他可以感受到段宜恩的舌头在他后面弯成各种角度深深浅浅地刺戳。

可是……  
不够。

到达顶峰前的快感持续时间增加了，王嘉尔欲求不满的程度也随之增加了。

“你他妈要做就爽快一点行吗？”王嘉尔大吼道。

好像炸毛的小兽，其实是被情欲逼疯了吧。作为“1”，段宜恩不至于不知道这一点，但是王嘉尔无疑勾起他的胜负欲。男人的胜负欲一旦被勾起，结果总是要有一方被征服。

舌苔上粗粝的触感刺激着敏感的肠壁，每一处褶皱都被抚平后又吸附上来，后穴变得越来越松软，里面的媚肉好似有灵魂一样舍不得舌头的离开，紧紧咬住不愿松开。

王嘉尔真是他发现的极品尤物，段宜恩停下嘴上的动作把人翻过来，现在他要好好享受王嘉尔迷离的眼神和潮红的小脸。

“我进去了？”段宜恩捞起王嘉尔的一条腿架在腰间，龟头顶住了粉嫩的后穴。小穴正在一张一合，好像迫不及待了。

“你他妈要进就进，说那么多废……嗯——”王嘉尔刚要骂，就被完全进入的肉棒顶到了敏感点，浑身冒起鸡皮疙瘩，还在浴缸里轻颤。

段宜恩显然不准备给他反应的时间，每一次都实打实地顶到深处。

王嘉尔被顶得不停往上缩，口液来不及咽下，只能顺着嘴角流出来，最后在段宜恩调笑的目光中被操到射。

高潮过后的人浑身上下都是敏感的，段宜恩轻轻的抚摸都能让王嘉尔惊叫。后穴有规律的收缩带来的快感实在是太强烈了，段宜恩又抽插了一会儿，才将爱液释放在王嘉尔体内。

“你……他妈的，又射里面。”王嘉尔被滚烫的精液激得发颤，声音沙哑了几分，软绵绵地吐出几个字。

段宜恩拍拍王嘉尔的屁股，随着肉棒的带出，有液体顺着股缝留下，王嘉尔刚要坐起来就看到这样淫乱的场景，登时红了脸。

说好了三次，段宜恩当然不准备放过这个好机会，把人抱上洗手台，王嘉尔跪在洗手台上，发胀发硬的乳尖受到玻璃的刺激，王嘉尔就被按得整个人贴紧了冰凉的镜子，段宜恩的舌头再一次造访了后面，这一次是带着帮王嘉尔清理的目的，时不时勾出不少液体，可渐渐地，水好像越来越多，段宜恩甚至吮吸出声音。

知道王嘉尔再一次被唤醒了欲望，段宜恩才插进去。变换完姿势，王嘉尔被强制性抬头看镜子里的自己，嘴巴红艳艳的好像已经被啃肿了，身上也有深浅不一的暧昧痕迹。

此时他的屁股搞搞撅起，而段宜恩正像打桩机一样在后面“努力”。

不知道是王嘉尔的错觉还是什么，他本来以为男人和男人，会没有那么契合，可是他的身体每一处凹陷，每一处肌肉，仿佛和段宜恩匹配好了似的，第一次他们就无比默契。

该死的人类为什么会进化？

王嘉尔混沌的大脑断断续续地想，想他和段宜恩的身体仿佛更加合拍了。随后又被段宜恩疯狂的进出拉进性事当中。

段宜恩没有再射在里面，想也知道，现在这个时间点，要是还没完没了，明天他们俩就谁也别想按时到教室了。

可段宜恩显然也没有放过他，王嘉尔的大腿很直，肌肉饱满，段宜恩将他的大腿合拢，接着中间的缝隙抽插。

段宜恩的手没有闲下来的打算，抚慰王嘉尔前端的动作熟练地很。

两人来来回回干过不知道多少次，可王嘉尔好像中了邪一样翻不了身。

如果段宜恩的愿望是射在王嘉尔的腿上，很快就可以达成。那么王嘉尔的愿望，干一次段宜恩，可能就遥遥无期了。

“慢……慢一点。”因为快感，生理盐水被逼出眼眶，王嘉尔软着嗓子求饶，段宜恩的指腹此刻正刺激着他最敏感的玲口。

段宜恩游刃有余地用修剪干净的指甲轻轻一刮，王嘉尔就尖叫着射了出来，在对方愤怒的眼神下，好心提醒：“再不快点结束，明天会迟到。”

王嘉尔夹紧了发软的腿根，逼得段宜恩也射出来才算满意。他觉得自己应该没有在洗澡的时候睡着，可是后面到底怎么睡上床的他也确实是不记得了。

王嘉尔把段宜恩抱得紧紧的，如果他第二天会因为睡晚了迟到的话，他也不能让段宜恩独活！


End file.
